Telling
by TheGoldenTrio333
Summary: Harry and Severus have been in a relationship for almost three years and are now engaged to be married. The only problem is that none of their friends or family know about their relationship. AU. Slash HP/SS. Established relationship. Sirius is a jerk.


**A/N: Just a one-shot that I've been working on for quite some time. It's one that I would write a bit whenever I was bored or didn't feel like writing anything else. **

**Warnings: Slash, Severus/Harry main pairing. Other pairings: Hermione/OC, Seamus/Dean, implied Sirius/various OCs. This is very AU as Sirius and Remus and Severus are still alive after the war and others are dead. Sirius and Remus are jerks, mostly Sirius. Sirius is a total ass in this story. Just the way I wanted to write him. :]**

**Read, enjoy. :]**

Harry Potter lay on his side in bed and stared at the magical numbers floating above the bedside table which stood as the clock. It was going on eight in the morning and he knew his lover would be waking up shortly. He had been with his lover for two years and he was no longer just a lover…he was now Harry's fiancé. His older lover had asked him to marry him just a couple weeks earlier and he still could not get over how happy he was.

He felt the bed shift behind him and soon an arm had slid around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. He gave a small, content smile when he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck and placed a hand on the one on his waist.

"You're awake early," his fiancé said quietly.

"I haven't been awake too long," Harry said.

"You are still up early. You generally sleep past nine at the least."

Harry rolled over, letting the hand rest on his stomach lightly, and looked up at Severus Snape who was leaning over him slightly.

"Couldn't sleep," he said and Severus hummed.

"Anything wrong?"

"Not particularly."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Which means there is."

"Damn you for knowing me so well," Harry said with a mock scowl but couldn't stop from grinning when his fiancé rolled his eyes.

"It's truly not difficult, pet. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about what you said last night."

"I said several things, many of which I do not believe should be bothering you unless you've suddenly changed in the last ten hours."

Harry chuckled. "Not about any of that. What you said about my friends and Sirius."

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that," Harry said. "What am I going to do? Sirius is not going to take it quietly. He'll probably kill you and then me."

"Allow me to point out that Black would never kill his dear godson," Severus said.

"He will when he learns that said dear godson has been dating Severus Snape for two years and is now marrying him," Harry said. "Do I have to tell him?"

"I will not make you tell him or any of the others. I simply think you should," Severus said and Harry huffed, sitting up.

"How do you always manage to tell me what to do without actually _saying _it?"

"Talent," Severus smirked up at his fiancé who huffed again. "I know you want to tell them, Harry, so why don't you?"

"Because it'll turn into one big fight and bloodbath," Harry said.

"I highly doubt that, the bloodbath anyways. A fight will only happen with your godfather and the wolf, and you know it. What are you afraid of?"

"Everyone hating me and not accepting us," Harry said quietly.

Severus sighed and sat up as well. "No one will hate you. Besides a select few, I do not believe we will have many problems with your friends."

"They hate the career I chose, why would they accept this?"

"Because it's only Black and Lupin that disapprove of your job. Things will not be as bad as you think, pet," Severus said.

"So I should tell them?"

"I'm merely making a suggestion."

"Which means I'm spending today telling everyone." Harry sighed before looking at Severus. "Will you come with me?"

"If you wish," Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I do."

"Then I will be there," Severus said and Harry smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he said and kissed Severus lightly.

"You're welcome. Now, go shower while I get us some breakfast," Severus said and watched Harry disappear into the bathroom with a slight smile. Once he heard Harry step into the shower, he got out of bed and tossed a bathrobe over his naked body, tying it shut.

Severus walked down the hall to the kitchen and began pulling out necessary dishes and ingredients. He made a simple meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast with a glass of milk. As the food cooked, he allowed his mind to drift to Harry as it often did.

They had been together for nearly three years now. After leaving for a year after the war, Harry had soon returned. His return was spread across the _Daily Prophet_ but Severus hadn't believed his would see his former student again. He was wrong, however. Four months after Harry's return to England, the two ran into each other—literally—outside the restaurant owned by Dean and Seamus Finnegan.

Things had, naturally, gone from there.

Apparently they had needed freedom from the war and time apart to be able to get along. They quickly settled into a routine of getting together every Friday for drinks or lunch or dinner. The meetings soon turned into seeing each other at least three times a week. The first time they kissed, they were standing in the middle of a street in a heavy thunderstorm. They were soaked and chilled, but happy.

They fell into a content relationship easily and moved in together seven months after their first kiss which had been six months after Harry's return to Britain. Instead of staying in Grimmauld Place or Spinner's End, they bought a small cottage in the countryside of Wales. It was secluded, quiet, and peaceful, and they loved it. They were living together for a year and a half before Severus proposed.

He had shoved Harry awake in the middle of the night and put the ring on Harry's finger, whispering, "I love you." He pulled Harry close and they fell back to sleep.

Severus smiled to himself at the memories. Harry had woken up the next morning and punched him, saying, "You could've just asked." He then kissed Severus' cheek and went to cook breakfast.

"What has you smiling before your coffee?" Harry said, entering the small combined kitchen and dining room.

"Thinking of the night we got engaged," Severus said, handing Harry his breakfast.

"You mean the night you put a ring on my finger in an assumption that I would say yes?" Harry said with a snort.

"It was not an assumption when I knew you would say yes," Severus said and Harry chuckled again.

"I wasn't even awake. I hardly knew what you had done until the next morning," Harry said and Severus smirked.

"It was creative."

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. The rest of breakfast was eaten in relative silence with the occasional comment and smile. Once finished, Harry took their dishes and placed them in the sink before running the water to wash them. They may be wizards but they tended to do many things the Muggle way. Their experiences with the Muggle world weren't great but they didn't want to become ignorant of something that was a part of them even if not by choice. Also, they wanted to be able to educate any children they may have in the future on both the wizarding and the Muggle world. Children were still a long way off, however, so it was just for their benefit.

"How about I do the dishes?" Severus said and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"But you cooked," Harry said.

"I did but you have some Firecalls to make."

Harry groaned. "Do we have to do this?"

"No, but you want to even if you don't want to admit it," Severus said. "Go and call everyone. Inform them we are visiting," he added, nudging his fiancé away from the sink and out of the kitchen.

"I'm holding you personally responsible for anything that happens today," Harry said, walking to the fireplace in the sitting room.

"Stop being a Gryffindor for just a few moments, if you please," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes, you git. Stop it," Harry called from across the hall.

"Make the calls already."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered and Severus smirked. He heard the younger man toss the Floo Powder into the fire and call out, "Highland Cottage!"

_Finnegan and Thomas first. Of course_, he thought as he listened to his fiancé talk to his friends.

"Hey, Harry," Finnegan answered.

"Hi, Seamus. Look, I'm coming by today. I have something to tell you and Dean," Harry said. "Actually, I have something to tell everyone. Can everyone go to your place so I only have to say it once?"

"Definitely, send them over."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Harry ended the call and looked up at Severus who had joined him.

"Taking the easy way out, hm?" Severus said, sipping his coffee.

"It doesn't make sense to make half a dozen trips when we can tell my friends at Highland Cottage, Molly and Arthur at the Burrow, and then Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"Godfathers last?"

"Definitely. They're the ones who will make me cry and run away," Harry said.

"You may get upset and you may want to, but you do not cry though I have told you it is perfectly all right," Severus said.

"True, but they will make me run away," Harry said.

"What a Gryffindor you are," Severus drawled with a smirk.

Harry glared. "Oh, shut up. Slytherins run away too."

"Because we are Slytherins. Gryffindors go barging in."

"Well, I'm half Slytherin so I'm allowed to run away half the time," Harry said and Severus chuckled.

"What logic."

Harry scowled. "Are you here for a reason?"

"I live here." Severus smirked.

"You are irritating," Harry said and turned back to the fireplace.

"I know," Severus said and sat in his usual chair.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued with his calls. He called the Burrow and spoke to Molly Weasley, telling her he would be coming over with a friend to tell her something. The Burrow was relatively empty these days as all the children had grown up and moved out or died in the final battle. Molly and Arthur were the only ones still there but there was always someone staying over. This weekend saw Bill and Charlie staying over.

Only five of the seven Weasley children had survived the war. Ginny and Ron had died in the final battle. Ginny had been killed by Alecto Carrow and Ron died protecting Hermione from Fenrir Greyback. If Ron had survived, he would've been a werewolf but the monster had torn out Ron's throat and he had died.

It was because of Severus that Harry managed to move on from his best friend's death. It had been hard for Hermione, too, at least until she found her fiancé. Jason Lotson was a Muggle but he knew about magic as he had a cousin who was magical. They had met in a café in Switzerland about a year after the final battle and had been together ever since. He was a nice guy and Harry knew Hermione loved him more than anything even with the love she had for Ron, a relationship she had immediately told Jason about.

Harry sighed as he pulled out of the fireplace. Neville Longbottom hadn't survived either along with handfuls of others. Much of Harry's year perished and most of those that had survived had some kind of physical reminder of the battle.

Bill Weasley still had his scars from his fight with Greyback in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Charlie had nerve damage in his left arm and was unable to feel anything in his fingertips on his right hand from exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Luna Lovegood had a scar across her left eye from Bellatrix Lestrange as well as a scar on her back where Bellatrix had brutally stabbed her. Hermione had a scar on her neck where it had been sliced open by Greyback before Ron had helped her. She also had difficulties with her left leg as it had been badly broken. Seamus had a scar down the left side of his face from Amycus Carrow and had a limp forever, especially in cold weather. Dean's right hand was always in motion from nerve damage and there was a spot on his right forearm where it was clear skin had been removed and had trouble growing back.

Severus hadn't escaped either. He had raised white scars on his neck from where Nagini had torn at his neck. The cold bothered his right leg where Lucius Malfoy had shattered it and basically skinned the shin. He had a raised scar on his chest directly above his heart where Bellatrix had taken delight in viciously stabbing him repeatedly.

Harry had his own problems. He had a limp as his hip had been damaged by Lucius and then his ankle broken by Pansy Parkinson who shattered it with a Bone-Shattering Curse. He also had various scars from several curses, one particularly bad one on his left shoulder. Voldemort had taken his own shot, using a curse that acted like a sword which sliced into his shoulder.

Suffice to say, no one had escaped free.

"You are delaying," Severus said, interrupting his thoughts and he turned to face his fiancé.

"I was thinking," Harry argued and Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry huffed. "They're going to yell and curse and make me run away."

"I don't doubt it but they need to know. You're inviting them to the wedding. It's best if they know _before_ we send the invitations," Severus said.

"They won't come anyways," Harry said, aware he was pouting slightly.

"Call them, pet," Severus said. "I'll be with you."

Harry smiled and tossed more powder into the fire.

"Harry!" Sirius Black grinned widely. "What brings you by, kid?"

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said awkwardly. "I'm going to stop by later today with a friend. I've got some news."

"You can't tell us now?" Remus Lupin said.

"No, it's best done in person and I'm telling everyone today. I thought I'd tell you guys last so we could have dinner," Harry said, lying slightly and heard Severus snort quietly behind him.

"We'll be here then," Remus said, smiling.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" Sirius asked and Harry froze briefly.

"No, nothing bad," he said.

_It's nothing bad for me. For you it's your own personal hell_, he thought.

"Excellent," Sirius said. "See you later, kid."

"Bye."

Harry pulled out a third time and breathed deeply. _That was harder than it should've been_.

"You've survived."

He turned to Severus with a scowl, making the man laugh. Harry shook his head and got to his feet. He made his way past Severus, intending on going to the study, but was caught by an arm around his waist and pulled into Severus' lap. He fell sideways laughing even as he attempted to continue scowling.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, laughing as he rearranged himself to a more comfortable position. He was still sitting sideways with his legs over one arm of the chair but was now in a more sitting position than lying.

"Ensuring that you are alive and well," Severus said and Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"You're such a git," Harry said though he continued to smile.

"And yet you remain," Severus said.

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh. "Somehow you manage to make me change my mind every day."

Severus just smiled and leaned in to kiss his younger lover. It wasn't long before they were leaving a trail of clothing and were locked in their bedroom. Their friends could wait.

* * *

"I change my mind," Harry said as he stood at the door of Highland Cottage with Severus. "We can elope or something and no one ever has to know."

Severus hid a smile. "And what happens when people realize we go everywhere together or when they realize we live together which they _will_ realize? And what about when we decide we want children?"

Harry sighed in defeat.

"It'll be fine, pet."

Harry knocked on the door and took Severus' hand behind his back. He didn't want to hide their relationship but he didn't want to let his friends know the minute the door was opened.

"Harry!" Seamus cried happily as the door flew open and he pulled Harry into his arms for a tight hug.

"Hi, Seamus," Harry said, hugging his friend back. "Is everyone here?"

"All in the sitting room," Seamus said. "Come on. Oh, hi, Professor."

Severus inclined his head. "Mr. Finnegan. Snape or Severus, please. I have not been your professor for some time now."

Seamus smiled and stepped aside to let them in the cottage. He pointed them down the hall and to the first doorway where they walked into the sitting room. Hermione and Jason were on the loveseat together, her engagement ring sparkling away. Luna was on the chaise lounge. Dean was on one end of the sofa and Fred and George were in the lounge chairs. Seamus motioned for Harry and Severus to sit on the sofa and he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Dean.

"Harry!" they all shouted with grins. It had been quite a while since he had seen any of his friends. He had been focused on the engagement and his job which had taken him away for a few weeks. After greetings and hugs and kisses, everyone was seated once again.

"So what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what's so important?" one of the twins said.

Harry bit his lip.

"It involves Severus, does it not?" Luna said and Harry looked at her. "It is the only explanation for why he has accompanied you here."

Harry gave a wry smile. "Yeah, he's a part of it. I guess you all know that Severus and I have become…close over the years since I came back."

Everyone snorted and laughed.

"Obviously," Seamus said. "You're only seen together every other day and he's all you ever talk about, Harry."

Harry flushed. Had they been that obvious? Did everyone already know they were together? But, if they did, surely they would've said something. He glanced at Severus when he felt his lover nudge his knee with his own. He saw the encouragement in the black eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yes, well." Harry cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Well, you see, we, um…we-we've been, um—"

Severus rolled his eyes and linked his hand with one of Harry's in the younger man's lap. Harry looked at him in slight surprise. It could be seen by everyone in the room that they were holding hands and not just in a 'close friends' kind of way.

"What Harry is failing to articulate is that we have been seeing each other for over two years now. It has been nearly three years," Severus said, squeezing Harry's hand.

There was silence and Harry looked at his friends nervously. They were glancing at each other and staring at Harry and Severus. All of them had blank looks on their faces and Harry didn't know what to think. Were they horrified? Disgusted? Angry? Maybe they didn't mind? Maybe they were actually happy? Was it possible?

"Well, despite everything, we can't say we saw this arrangement coming about," Dean said.

"But you, Harry, have been happier these last couple years than in all the time any of us have known you," Seamus said.

"Go, Harry," George said, grinning.

"You got yourself a Potions master," Fred said.

"A _world renowned_ Potions master," George added and the others chuckled.

"I wonder how your passion has transferred," Luna said and they all looked at her in question. "You were both very passionate in your hatred. I simply wonder how that passion transferred to a romantic relationship."

Harry found himself blushing furiously and even Severus shifted uncomfortably. They knew exactly how that passion had transferred. Part of it had transferred into their love for each other but it had also transferred into their sex life, not that they would ever tell their friends that.

"That's not all," Harry said. "We—" He took a breath. "We're engaged."

There was more silence and Harry wondered if being engaged had pushed the limit. He watched warily as Hermione left her place beside Jason and approached him and Severus. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck in a hug.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "Ron would be too."

At her quiet words, Harry held Hermione tight. He had to admit that Ron had been on his mind since the engagement. He had wondered how Ron would've reacted to his relationship with Severus, if he would've ever accepted it. He looked at Hermione when she pulled away.

"It may have taken time but he would've been happy for you just because you are clearly happy with Severus," Hermione said and Harry smiled gratefully at her. "He loved you too much to let this get in the way."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"Can we help plan—"

"No," Severus interrupted Fred before he could finish.

"How about dec—"

"No," Severus interrupted George.

"Music?"

"No."

"Lo—"

"No."

The twins crossed their arms simultaneously and huffed together, clearly pouting.

Harry laughed and Severus rolled his eyes even as he looked down at Harry fondly when his young fiancé leaned into his side, hugging his arm. Severus occasionally made comments but mostly watched as Harry talked happily and contently with his friends for the next two hours. He could tell that Harry was relieved to have finally told his friends of their relationship. He was too close to his friends to keep such a secret.

Around two, they were getting ready to leave and Severus was waiting as Harry hugged his friends goodbye. He was surprised when Hermione and Luna hugged him and when the other males shook his hand.

"We have to do this again," Dean said. "We're never all together anymore."

"We all work, that's why," Hermione said, threading her fingers with Jason's.

"True, but only one of us goes all over the world for weeks on end," Seamus said, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Hey, you all travel sometimes too. Dean and Seamus go to conferences. Hermione goes to all the different Ministries. Luna travels for her articles," Harry defended even as he smiled slightly. He knew he was gone longer than anyone when he travelled.

"You're the only one who has to book a hotel for a week when you go away," Seamus said and everyone nodded in agreement, even Severus. Harry scowled half heartedly at his lover.

"So I go away for longer," Harry said, shrugging. "The shows vary in length."

"In any case," Dean said, "we have to get together again. Maybe we could all go out to dinner."

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

He and Severus bid final goodbyes and left Highland Cottage.

* * *

"You've managed to tell your friends," Severus said as they stood outside the Burrow. "You can't still be nervous."

"I most definitely am," Harry said.

"Molly and Arthur are the most accepting people I have ever known, excluding you," Severus said and Harry smiled. "It will be fine."

They headed into the Burrow where they stayed for lunch until five o'clock. As Severus had said, Molly and Arthur were more than accepting about their relationship with Molly demanding she help plan the wedding. Bill and Charlie were quick to congratulate them as well. Harry wasn't as surprised to have Charlie's acceptance as he knew the second eldest Weasley child was at least bisexual. Arthur insisted that Severus was to visit with Harry on all the holidays and on the occasional weekends.

Severus was sure to agree as he and Harry left, even gracefully accepting the tight hug Molly bestowed on him. He did, however, glare at Harry's wide grin over the woman's shoulder. Harry erased his grin with trouble and attempted his exaggerated innocent expression. Severus just snorted quietly and rolled his eyes. They finally extracted themselves from the Weasley parents and headed away from the Burrow, outside the wards so they could Apparate.

"To number twelve?" Severus said and Harry nodded jerkily. Telling Remus and Sirius was the worst part of the day. He was terrified to tell them. "We will manage."

Harry nodded again. He knew Severus wouldn't say that it would be fine because they both knew it wouldn't. They knew Remus and Sirius were going to explode at the news and not in a good way. The two men already hated Harry's job choice, mocking it whenever they were together. Apparently being an artist was a waste of time, completely pointless, and wasn't a real job.

"Come on then," Severus said quietly and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He waited until Harry was holding on before spinning sharply to bring them to Grimmauld Place. They landed on the street in front of number eleven and number thirteen. Now that the place was no longer the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, one simply had to recite the address and family in their minds to reveal number twelve.

Harry did so. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place_.

He pulled away from Severus and they watched number twelve push itself way between numbers eleven and thirteen. How he wished he could run and forget about telling his godfathers. He knew Severus would let him and would support him, but he knew Severus was right. No matter how they reacted, he wanted to tell Remus and Sirius. He wanted his friends and family to know especially now that he was engaged.

"You know we don't have to do this," Severus said as they continued to just stand in front of number twelve.

"I know," Harry said, "but we've already told everyone else. I want everyone to know."

Severus gave him a small smile and kissed the side of his head. "Shall we then?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. They walked up the short path and Harry knocked on the door. He shifted nervously but immediately relaxed somewhat when Severus placed a hand on his lower back.

"Harry!" Sirius Black exclaimed as he threw the door open. His wide grin morphed into a grimace when he saw Severus. "Snivellus," he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Harry said quickly.

"Why are you with _him_?" Sirius said.

"He's part of what I want to tell you guys," Harry said.

"Right!" Sirius' grin returned. "You've got news. Come in. Remus is just in the kitchen finishing dinner."

He stepped aside to allow Harry and Severus to enter though he gave Severus a disgusted glare as the man passed. Severus ignored it, knowing the night was going to be hard enough without him fighting with the mutt. He followed Harry into the kitchen where they found Remus placing the last couple of dishes of dinner on the table.

"Harry," Remus said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you. It's been a while." He came over and hugged his surrogate godson.

"Yeah, it has. Christmas, I think," Harry said and Remus nodded.

"Sit, sit," Remus urged and while everyone sat around the table, it didn't escape Harry's notice that Remus had completely ignored Severus' presence. Harry let it go for now and sat beside Severus, across from Sirius. They were quiet while they filled their plates and began eating. Harry ate slowly, pushing food around and poking at it more than actually eating it. He would occasionally take a small bite but mostly sat awkwardly, staring at his plate.

"So what's been happening with you?" Sirius asked casually.

"I sold a few pieces a couple weeks ago. I went to Wales for a couple of weeks last month for a show. It went really well. Lots of people showed up," Harry said. "I'm currently working on a new piece. It's a bird's eye view of Hogwarts and the grounds."

He smiled when Severus sent him a look of pride. It was taking some time and a lot of work and planning to do the aerial view of the school, but Severus was always encouraging him. He frowned, though, when Sirius scoffed.

"That's it? Another drawing?" Sirius said. "You're not five anymore."

"I know that, Sirius, but it's my job," Harry said. "You know that. I'm an artist."

"Some job," Sirius said. "You sit there and draw or splatter paint on paper. You're not contributing anything, not like the Aurors or Quidditch players. What happened to that? You said you wanted to be an Auror."

"I was fifteen when I said that," Harry said.

"So?" Sirius said.

"James decided to be an Auror when he was thirteen," Remus added.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "He was _thirteen_, Harry, so it doesn't matter that you were fifteen. You said you wanted to be an Auror."

"I didn't know what I wanted, Sirius," Harry said. "I only knew of three careers when I was fifteen and I hadn't even been sure I'd survive long enough to have a job."

"James had always planned on being a Quidditch player if being an Auror didn't pan out," Sirius said, ignoring his godson's comment. "Now _those_ are jobs. An artist is _not_ a job. I don't know what you're doing but I think it's time to move on and get into the Auror Academy. They'd accept you no problem. They'd probably give you your credential without any training at all."

"I don't want to be an Auror," Harry said.

"Of course you do!" Sirius said. "You said you did and you want to be like your father, don't you?"

"Not really," Harry said quietly.

"Of course you do," Sirius said again, acting completely oblivious to any words Harry spoke. "Though, I guess you could be a Quidditch player instead. Tryout for the England team. They'd let you on."

"I don't want to play professionally," Harry said. "It's a fun hobby, that's it."

"Then what do you want to do, Harry?" Remus asked, sounding kind and helpful but Harry just frowned.

"I'm doing what I want to do. I want to make art and that's what I'm doing," Harry said. "I love what I do and I'm good at it."

"But you're such a good flier," Sirius said with a frown of his own. "At least Quidditch is a job and you'd make a lot of money."

"I don't need money, Sirius," Harry said.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Sirius said, tossing down his cutlery. "I sure as hell don't know what you want or what you're doing. All I know is that you're wasting your life away on this stupid art thing. At least become a teacher if you don't want to play Quidditch or be an Auror. Even teaching is a decent enough job."

"I have a job," Harry said, "and I love my job. I'm good at it."

"Anyone can draw a square with a circle in it and then paint it blue," Sirius said and Harry winced. "It's not a job, Harry. Get a hold of yourself." The man shook his head and went back to his food.

Harry looked down, hurt, and light poked at his lamb. He glanced at Severus out the corner of his eye when the man's hand settled on his thigh. He smiled slightly and received a small nod in return. Severus rubbed and squeezed his thigh in comfort before pulling his hand back.

"I like what I do," Harry said quietly. "Isn't that what people always say is important? To love what you do?"

"If it's a real job, definitely," Remus said. "However, I must agree with Sirius, Harry. This 'artist' thing doesn't seem very stable or secure. I don't believe it's a very good choice for you. I think your parents would want something better for you."

"Well, we'll never know, will we?" Harry snapped.

"Harry," Remus chastised.

"I'm sorry but it's true," Harry said. "I'm not going to live according to what they _may_ have wanted. You two are the only ones who don't approve of my job."

"It's _not_ a job," Sirius said in exasperation.

"Perhaps we should change the subject for now," Remus said. "You said you had something to tell us, Harry."

Harry felt himself tense and cleared his throat. He looked at Severus again when the man once again rested his hand on Harry's thigh.

"You said Sn-Severus," Lupin struggled with his name, "is part of your news."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Sirius said. "I just don't see how the great bat could be involved in anything to do with you."

"He is," Harry said, letting one of his own hands fall onto Severus'. He held on tight when Severus linked their fingers. "I don't want either of you to get mad."

"Why would we get mad?" Remus asked.

Harry shifted. "I have been in a relationship for almost three years now and we are getting married."

"That's great, Harry." Remus smiled. "Congratulations."

"Who's the girl?" Sirius leered. "Whose skirt did you win?"

Harry sighed. His job wasn't the only aspect of his life they hadn't accepted. Just because Sirius slept with every girl he passed on the street, he expected Harry did too. Apparently, in spite of his love for Lily, James had been the same way until he finally started dating Lily. Apparently Sirius and James had managed to sleep through their entire year, the year above them, and the year below them before they graduated Hogwarts. Harry had heard far too much about his father's and Sirius' sex lives. Sirius seemed to think Harry wanted to hear every detail about his sexual exploits.

"You guys don't listen," Harry said and his godfathers frowned at him in confusion. "I have been telling you for the last six years that I am gay." He rolled his eyes at their shocked expressions.

"When in the hell did this happen?" Sirius said.

"Six years ago when I first told you," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Remus said and Harry scowled.

"I'm sure and I have been for six years," Harry said.

"No, I think you're confused," Sirius said. "You can't be gay. James was straight as anyone."

"It's not _genetic_," Harry said. "Yes, there are some studies that show genes might play a part but that doesn't mean anything. I'm gay and it's not going to change."

"But, I don't understand," Sirius said. "You said you're engaged. How can you be engaged if you're gay?"

"Are you really this stupid?" Harry said angrily, beginning to find it impossible to handle his godfathers. "A couple does not have to consist of a boy and a girl. I _have_ been in a relationship and I _am_ engaged, but I am with a _man_."

"Calm down, Harry," Remus said. "It's fine."

Sirius snorted. "Sure it is."

"Who is it?" Remus asked.

"Don't get angry," Harry said and clutched Severus' hand tighter. "It's Severus. I'm with Severus."

Silence descended and if Harry had thought the silence with his friends had been bad, it was nothing compared to this. Remus was staring at Harry in open shock. Sirius was staring at Harry as he turned red and got an angry disgusted expression on his face. Sirius dropped his cutlery loudly on his plate and he pushed himself to his feet.

"Did you just say you're dating Snape?" Sirius said in a quiet voice.

Harry paled and nodded.

Sirius pulled his wand and pointed it at Severus. Severus tensed but didn't move. "What did you do, Snape?"

"Nothing that you are thinking," Severus said calmly as though he didn't have his enemy pointing a wand in his face.

"Sirius, stop," Harry said. "He didn't do anything except love me."

"_Love_?!" Sirius cried. "Are you insane? He is a bastard that can't feel anything. What is wrong with you, Harry? Screwing Snivellus?"

"Don't call him that!" Harry said. "And there's nothing wrong with me."

"Harry, you have to admit that this is a bit of a shock," Remus said.

"So that means there's something wrong with me?" Harry said.

"James would be thinking the same thing!" Sirius yelled. "James never would've associated with Snape!"

"I'm not my father!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. "I am not James!"

"That's pretty clear!" Sirius yelled. "James is probably rolling at the disaster you call your life!"

"My life is fine! I'm happy!" Harry shouted, feeling tears jump to his eyes. "I'm comfortable in my life in all aspects! I'm secure financially! I have a home! I have friends! I'm an artist and I love it! I have a fiancé who loves me and I can't wait to marry him!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Sirius said. "I don't know who you are but you are not my godson! Harry Potter would never have given up his life to be an artist and he certainly never would've screwed Snivellus!"

"_Don't call him that_!" Harry yelled. "He's the one who convinced me I should tell you two about us! I was terrified to tell you because I knew you would hate it!"

"Of course we would!" Sirius said. "You just told us you're getting married to this git!"

"It shouldn't matter how you feel about him!" Harry said, feeling tears leave his eyes. "_I'm_ the one getting married to him! It should only matter that _I_ love him and that _I'm_ happy with him!"

"But this isn't you!" Sirius said.

"It _is_ me!" Harry said. "This is me! This is the me you two have always refused to see! You always try to make me like James and only see me as my father, but I'm not! I'm me and this is my life!"

"James never would've approved!" Sirius said.

"I don't care! He's not here! He's dead! He has no say!" Harry said. He stopped and took a shuddering breath. "I knew you two wouldn't accept this but I wanted to tell you anyways. We told our friends and the Weasleys and they were all fine with it. I had hoped you two could put aside your hatred for Severus and be happy for me, but I knew you wouldn't. All these years you've hated my career and taken great pleasure in telling me so. I'm not surprised that this is just another thing you can't accept."

He ran from the kitchen here and they heard the front door open and close. Severus glared at Remus and Sirius, and left without a word. He Disapparated the moment he was on the street and outside the wards, returning to their home in the countryside of the north of England. They lived in a small two story cottage near a river and a forest. He walked inside and immediately went upstairs to his fiancé's studio. He pushed open the partially closed door and gazed at Harry's back.

Severus watched as Harry sorted through his paint, organizing them even though Severus knew Harry had just reorganized his paints the other day. He could see Harry's hands shaking somewhat and knew the young man was trying to hold back tears or cry quietly.

"I see I was wrong when I said they wouldn't make you cry," Severus said and heard a choked laugh from his lover. He watched as Harry stared down at a container of light green paint and then turned around. He looked at Harry softly as tears steadily fell from the green eyes.

"I hadn't actually thought they would either," Harry muttered, still looking down at the container he was rolling slowly in his palm.

"I'd say they're just idiots but I know that won't help," Severus said. "I'm not sure what will help in this case."

"I don't know either," Harry said with a shrug and a sniff.

Severus chuckled quietly and walked over to his lover. He pulled the man into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and buried his face in the man's shoulder. Severus rubbed his back and pressed his cheek to the side of Harry's head. He wished he could just curse the two stupid mutts, a wish he had every time Harry returned from their company. He couldn't understand how the two could be so stupid and harsh towards their own godson.

Severus shook his head mentally and just kissed his fiancé's head. He could curse them another time. For right now he was going to hold the man he loved.

* * *

"Do you think Sirius is right?" Harry asked later that night as they got ready for bed.

"You know I don't," Severus said. "What do you think he is right about?"

"About being an artist," Harry said, pulling off his shirt. "Maybe I _should_ be an Auror or a Quidditch player or even a teacher."

Severus sighed and sat on the edge of the bed after pulling off his own shirt. "Come sit, pet," he said and waited for Harry to sit next to him. He took Harry's left hand, feeling the cool metal that was Harry's engagement ring. "You are not here to please anyone. Your job choice is just that…_your_ choice. Harry, you love being an artist. I watch you work and I can see how much you love and enjoy what you do. I have never seen you so passionate about anything in all the time I have known you.

"You decided long ago that you did not wish to be an Auror because you have had enough of chasing wizards and being in danger. You told me you wanted a relaxed job, a job completely unrelated to hunting wizards and death and fighting. You found that, you found that job. It is something you excel at and something you can't wait to get to during the day. You also don't want to play Quidditch professionally because you want to keep Quidditch and flying as a hobby rather than a job and obligation.

"Harry, if you had wanted to do any of these jobs, it would've been your first choice. Do not give up a career you love because someone doesn't approve. You are allowed to do what you want because it's your choice. You love creating art and you even enjoy your art shows. Do not give this up, pet. You will only be miserable in another job."

Harry gazed at him with a small smile and then leaned in to kiss him. "You're right."

Severus gave a mock scoff. "Of course I'm right."

Harry laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, pet."

Severus pulled them down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over them. He kissed Harry's chest and then pulled the younger man to his own. They arranged themselves easily until they were comfortable and then fell asleep.

* * *

Harry bit his lip as he sketched out the aerial view of Hogwarts. He added the minute details carefully, glancing between his sketch and the picture he had taken. He had had to fly extremely high in order to take the picture he wanted of Hogwarts and the grounds. He still had a long way to go on the sketch. He only had about a quarter of the castle done and none of the grounds. He didn't look up when someone knocked on the door. He knew it was Severus.

"Come in," he said, adding detail to one of the towers.

"Your godfathers are here," Severus said and Harry paused.

"I'll be right down," he finally said and Severus nodded.

"You also have blue paint on your forehead, pet," Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said and Severus chuckled as he left. Harry let out a deep breath and put his sketching pencils and charcoal to the side. He wiped his hands off as he had gotten some charcoal on them. Dropping his rag, he headed downstairs to approach his godfathers. It had been a few weeks since Harry and Severus had told everyone of their relationship and engagement. He also hadn't spoken to Remus or Sirius in those few weeks. He walked into the sitting room where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Harry," Remus said.

"Hi," Harry said, unconsciously leaning back when he felt Severus at his back.

"You've got paint on your face," Sirius said harshly and Harry flinched.

"I was painting," Harry said. "I was painting mine and Severus' Patronuses together."

Sirius snorted derisively.

"If you're just here to criticize Harry's work…again," Severus said, "you can both leave."

"You can't tell us what to do, Snape," Sirius snarled.

"Actually, I can as you are in my home and speaking to my fiancé," Severus said.

"Listen here, Snivellus—"

"Sirius, I told you not to call him that," Harry said.

"Stay out of it, Harry, I'll call him whatever the bloody hell I want," Sirius said.

"Then get out," Harry said bluntly.

Sirius blinked but then laughed. "Come on, Harry, it's just Snape."

"It's not 'just Snape'," Harry said. "He's my lover and if you're just going to insult him after I've told you not to, then get out."

"Harry—"

"Get. Out," Harry growled. "I am still sending you guys invitations to the wedding but until you can accept _all_ the decisions I have made, you're not welcome in our home. Now leave."

He left the sitting room without waiting to see if Remus and Sirius actually left and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. He gulped down his first glass and slowly sipped his second.

"They're gone," Severus said, walking into the kitchen. "Not without complaints though."

"Of course not," Harry said. "When do they ever do what they're told?"

"Never in my memory," Severus said and Harry smiled. "Are you all right, pet?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I meant what I told them. I don't want them here if they're just going to insult my entire life. And I'm not visiting them either. We'll send invitations but it's up to them to decide if they're mature enough to attend."

"And it is a good decision. What good is it to have them here or to go there if they're just going to make you miserable?" Severus said.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said. "I don't want to have to worry about them. I just want to be happy and enjoy our wedding, our life."

"I think that can be accomplished," Severus said, walking closer to his lover.

"Can it?" Harry said with a smile.

"Most definitely," Severus said. He took Harry's wineglass and put it aside before kissing his fiancé. They both knew they would have to continue to deal with Remus and Sirius but they also knew they could handle it. They had the acceptance of everyone except those two.

They would manage.

They would be happy regardless.

The End

**A/N: Just a random one-shot. Yes, Sirius was an ass and Remus was too but that's just how I felt like writing them. I do actually like them but sometimes you just have to write people differently. :P This isn't the first time I've written Harry as being an artist. I've got an in-progress novel that has Harry as an artist for a job. I enjoy making him have different jobs like that rather than a teacher, Auror, or Quidditch player (though I've written those as well). So, hope you liked it. :]**


End file.
